The Unexpected
by scarlet rose white
Summary: One Day an author got a weird phone call, then suddenly this author was going to go to Japan to see some old friends but what she didn't expect was to bump into a boy with soft brown hair and a little baby wearing a suit and had what looked like a green gun... OC/ALL. No set pairings yet
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

**A/N: Hey how is everyone? I know I'm writing a new story but I just can't get this story out of my head so i really hope you like it XD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN (I WISH I DID THOUGH)**

* * *

**The unexpected **

There was once a time long ago where a violet haired princess once lived all alone with no one to talk to but the pictures on her wall, then one day a handsome storybook prince appeared and saved the princess from her loneliness, and then they lived happily ever after… Or so she thought!

My name is Sora and that is all you need to know for now, I was just reading one of those really clinch fairy tales, I don't know why I absolutely hate the stories like that because it gets silly stupid ideas into really small gullible children. Anyway the only reason as to why I'm reading this trash is because THERE IS NOTHING ELSE TO READ! I mean don't planes normally have a selection of stuff to read or some really old magazine to read, but NO they don't even have that… let's start from the beginning so you can understand what actually is going on right now (though I can't guarantee that you will understand any better but it's worth a try right?)

Flashback

'Hmm I think it's about time I go visit some old friends in Japan (note I'm in Italy right now) and see how my new book is coming along I do hope that it's selling a few books.' I thought to myself as I walked down the street. 'Yeah it's a good time of year too oh and maybe I can get enrolled in that Namimori School I've heard so much about, I am only just 16 and I am really smart for my age but I would like a little normal in my life, but life is not a walk in the park.' I was walking past a bar when my phone rang

"Ciao, ciao who is speaking May I ask?" I was really curious as to who was calling me only a few people has my phone number and It's not any of them, I know that because I have picture's to all my contacts and this one didn't have one so I have to be really careful at how I go about this

"Hello, am I speaking with a Miss Sora?" It was a male voice that sounded like he was a gangster that always got his way with things, now he was one of those types that I can NOT stand. Plus the fact that he just pushed away my question, oh if I ever find this guy he was not going to be able to go home for about 2-3 weeks, due to being in the hospital. I don't know how but whenever I have a bad feeling about someone or something I always act on it and I make sure to only really trust myself and no one else. So of course I was a bit angry today because the weather is making me feel grumpy so I'm giving off a don't-you-come-within-5-feet-of-me vibe that everyone was sure to obey by.

"Look**,** mister when I ask you a question I expect you to answer me do you understand I will only ask one more time Who. Are. You."

I used my Don't-piss-me-off voice that not even a really tough guy would even think of going up against; I could hear the other guy shaking a bit, Ha serves him right.

There was about a five minute silence that I didn't mind but I was really going to hang up on him soon if he doesn't speak soon, I am a very patient person I can be yes, however I was not in the best of moods so I was not as patient as I usally am "Ahh, I am very sorry about the delay Miss Sora, you see we are looking for a brilliant writer such as yourself to help our company. What do you say are you interested?" Now this was interesting he did not sound like the type to be an editor or a company, in fact he sounded more of a gangster type guy. I thought about it for well 2 seconds. "I don't even know who you are, and I'm not interested. Thanks but no thanks." And with that I hung up on him I really couldn't be bothered by what he was going to say to try and convince me that it would be beneficial for me to help them, but I just cannot be bothered with him.

**2 Hours Later…**

Finally I'm going to get to go to Japan I just have to wait for the plane to arrive and then it's only 12 hours and 19 minutes to wait… yay… not. I am not really looking forward to this particular flight and there are two reasons why. Reason 1 is I can't go to sleep on a plane I don't know as to why but for some reason I just can't get to sleep no matter what I do. And reason 2 is I don't have anything to read! And that's what keeps me occupied through the journey's I have to go through because of being an author. Mind you though I have only wrote one book but a lot of people read it and I had to go and sign books every now and then but I like the different places it's just something new and its fun exploring the new things and styles that everything has.

***Bing, Bong*** "Attention please, can I have your attention please the flight to Japan is here. I repeat the flight to Japan is here. For those who are coming on this flight please be ready to board the plane soon, thank you for your patience." She sounded a bit tried I feel a bit sorry for her but then this is the job she signed up for so really it's her fault.

I got up and as I was walking to where you get on the plane I noticed a magazine and I picked it up without properly looking at it, boy was I going to regret it later. Then I found my seat and started reading to magazine to see what was in it…

**End Flashback**

And that's the jist of what's happened so far. I'm on the plane with nothing to read but some fairy crap, trying to go to sleep which won't happen really work or just look out the window… life just likes to make it really hard and boring for you. What I didn't know then was that going to Namimori Japan was going to change my life forever.

12 hours later…

I think I must have really pissed of the flight attendants because they now keep glaring at me, I think it's because I was really bored and I kept asking every 2 hours 'how long until we get there?' and you know flight attendants after a while they just get fed up and wish for the flight to go faster. At least the flight will be over soon, thank heavens for that, oh and that reminds me I better switch my language from Italian to Japanese so people can understand me.

***Bing, Bong***

"We have landed safely, and are now disembarking please have a pleasant day and I hope you enjoyed this flight."People star to clap admiringly. He sounded cheery he must really love his job to not be bored after such a long flight I kind of admire him for that but only a bit.

I got off the plane and then the fresh air blew in and it felt nice to have a bit of fresh air after 12 hours of being stuffed on a very hot plane. Anyway as I was walking down the street looking for the new house I was going to be staying in for a while, that's when I noticed a small boy with three other people. One the tallest had black hair and a silly grin on his face and he was holding a baseball bat in his hand. The second was a little bit shorter than the boy with the bat, he had silver hair and he looked like a delinquent with chains hanging down from his neck. The third one was the shortest of the three he had brown spiky hair with large brown eyes. The last one though kind of surprised me it was a little baby with a suit and a fedora on he was sitting on the smaller boys shoulder. They must live around here I thought maybe I could ask them were this address is?

I walked up to them and I waited till they noticed me. The smaller boy walked right into me and fell on his butt. "Sorry about that you ok there?" I asked as I held out my hand for him to grab.

"H-hai, I-I'm o-ok t-thanks" the small boy stuttered. "Ok, if you're sure about that kid." I looked down at him to see if he really was ok but just saying he was just to be polite. "If you're sure kid then I'll take my leave, I'm sorry for bumping into you" I smiled as I started to walk past him. "I-it's n-no p-problem, I-I w-wasn't p-paying a-attention, s-sorry" I looked at him and he was bowing as he apologized to me, I just nodded and started to walk away but then something caught my eye and I walked up to see a little baby on the boy with the baseball bat's shoulder. He was just sitting there and he had what looked like a smirk on his face "Hey there little boy and who might you be?" I was looking at him with a happy, yet inquisitive look in my eye. He just smiled and said "Ciaossu, I'm reborn and who might you be?" he was smirking as he said his name so I kind of backed away from him a little bit, there was something different about this baby for one thing he can talk really well. 'Hmm this could be very interesting I think I should find a place soon and start looking around to see what other interesting people I can find' I thought to myself but from the look Reborn's face something tells me after this meeting my life will not be the same again that's for sure.

"Oh that's right I didn't introduce myself did I, well I'm Sora and I'm new in town, actually I'm looking for my new house but since I'm not familiar with the place I think I'm lost do you think you could show me the way?" I had to find my house some way and just blindly walking around was not going to help so since I was already talking to them why not ask for directions as well.

"Tch, no why should we go out of our way just to help you huh?!"

"Ahh come on, Gokudera don't be like that, of course we will show you the way there's no harm in helping someone right tsuna?"

"I-I g-guess"

"Tenth doesn't have to go out of his way to do something as trivial as that you baseball freak! Right tenth."

'Ok like this is not weird, but at least I got two of the others names, the one with the silver hair and the gangster look is called Gokudera and the stuttering boy with big brown eyes and fluffy looking hair, is called tsuna. Ok I think I can remember their names, man they sure do fight a lot'.

"Gokudera, I-it's f-fine r-really I-I don't m-mind." I could tell he was trying to brake up the little fight going on between the 'baseball freak' as he put it and the other boy who has the hair like an octopus if I do say so that is.

"Look if you're busy I can find my own way around it's fine really I was just seeing if you could possibly help me that's all." As I looked around the little group I could see that they were considering whether or not to take me to my new home but they didn't get much time to think about because the little baby now identified as Reborn kicked tsuna in the back of his head. I looked away so they couldn't see me laughing a bit.

"Dame-Tsuna you will help this girl find her new home you got it." He held something like a green gun and he pointed it at tsuna's head to make him do as he's told like a good little boy should.

"H-hiiii please, d-don't s-shoot reborn! I'll help her find her house I promise!" one thing is for sure that boy sure can scream, I think my ear drums burst at the sheer volume of his screech.

"Really? Hey thanks a lot man. You too little dude, I wish I had a little brother like you, who's as smart as you and has that really cool green chameleon too"

"You are very welcome and I'm not his brother I'm his tutor"

"Oh ok then, wait… you're his tutor, how can you be his tutor? That doesn't make any sense."

"It's ok, I'll explain I'm a hitman in fact I'm the greatest hitman in the world and I was sent to train no-good tsuna to be the next Vongola Famiglia boss, Vongola Decimo does that clear things up a bit?" ok I was not expecting that did he just say that he was the greatest hitman in the world, although it did cover up my confusion why did he just tell me that if he's the next boss then shouldn't he be trying to protect him and not tell everyone that he's the soon to by boss.

"R-reborn you can't just say that!"

"Well if she's going to be in your Famiglia she needs to know this kind of stuff."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for wasting your time to read my new story! Now I'm going to wast more of your time by asking you to review! PLEASE i hope to get at least 10 before the second chapter XD oh and sorry for leaving it as a cliff hanger XP


	2. Chapter 2 The Vongola Famiglia

A/N: I was a bit disappointed that i didn't get any reviews but i guess I'll live however i would like some this time please XD

I wish everyone a happy new year

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN

* * *

Chapter 2 The Vongola Famiglia

Recap

_"it's ok, I'll explain I'm a Hitman in fact I'm the greatest Hitman in the world and i was sent to train no-good tsuna to be the next Vongola Famiglia boss, Vongola Decimo does that clear things up a bit?" ok i was not expecting that did he just say that he was the greatest Hitman in the world, although it did cover up my confusion why did he just tell me that if he's the next boss then shouldn't he be trying to protect him and not tell everyone that he's the soon to by boss._

_"R-reborn you can't just say that!"_

_"Well if she's going to be in your Famiglia she needs to know this kind of stuff."_

…...

i just looked at them with a look that said '_what the hell did you just say_' i was about to say something when the boy with the baseball bat came up to me with a smile.

"Hey it's nice to meet you I'm Yamamoto Takeshi" well at least i now knew the name of the last guy, hmm i can tell that my life is going to be a lot more hectic now not that i mind that i need a bit of crazy in my life no and then "it's nice to meet you to Yamamoto-san in fact it's nice to meet all of you now correct me if I'm wrong but did you just say something about me joining something?" when i said this i was looking at Reborn and i could see the smirk he had on his face like he expecting me to say that like he can read me mind or something…

"i don't really like to repeat myself but since you didn't know that I'll make an exception for today, i said that i would like you to join Tsuna's Famiglia oh and I'm the greatest Hitman in the world did you get all of that?" when he finished his little talk he had a smug look on his face like he had just completed something that was very hard or something like that but I'm getting the feeling that I'm going to like this baby normal or not he's giving me the creeps.

"Err… ok i think, 'm going to have to decline your offer i just want to get back to my new house not join some mafi- i mean some family sorry but i think i will find some other way to find my house good bye" i almost let it slip and from the looks of things I'm going to get out of this one. i knew what they were talking about i mean i did live in Italy for seven years and i did write a book about this kind of thing and now that I'm thinking about it Reborn does sound familiar, I'll have to look that up later for now i need to get out of here before i let something slip that's not meant to.

i could see the disappointment in Reborn eyes but he hid it well from the others and i could see that the others preferably it was tsuna who was pleased that i wasn't going to be involved in the mafia or something alone those lines.

"That's a shame i can see that you are quite strong maybe even stronger then Gokudera and Yamamoto combined however i will not give up on getting you to join Tsuna's Famiglia, oh and we will help you find your house that's the least we could do for talking so much of your time right Dame-Tsuna." He pointed a green gun in Tsuna's way making sure he herd what he said.

"Hiiiii Don't shoot I'll help her so don't shoot!"

...

The walk from there on was a bit more peaceful well as peaceful as it can get with those two arguing all the way there and it turns out that I'm Tsuna's new neighbor great just great i have to live right beside Reborn the one known as a sadistic evil baby, oh yes i remember him now he is one person you don't want to piss off that's for sure.

I stop out side the gate and turn around "well this is my stop thanks for showing me the way here, oh and before i forget is there anywhere were i can study at or something like that?" I never did any real research on this place i just needed to get away from that place for a bit and the weird phone call just pushed me up sooner then i would have expected.

"Ha ha it was no problem"

"Che, troubling the tenth your not worth it"

"Maa maa don't be like that Gokudera she wasn't troubling us was she tsuna?"

"N-no s-she wasn't i-it's f-fine h-honestly" as tsuna said this the other two started fighting again

i looked around to see if reborn was still here and i find him sitting on the fence talking on the phone to someone and he had just finished talking to whoever it was on the other line but when he turned around he had that same smug look on his face again and i had a very bad feeling now and i tend to go with my gut feeling all the time and it has never failed me yet...

"it's all settled Sora you will be attending Namimori high do you have any problems with that? By the way how old are you?" i just looked at him then i thought for a sec 'wait a high school but that has other people who are not as smart as me and that means I'll get bullied... great just great me going to high school when I've already finished collage at my age and it also means relearning everything! I'm so doomed'

"if there's no other place here for me to study then i will go and I'm seventeen almost eighteen but i look like I'm about sixteen so really my age shouldn't matter... even though I've already done all this and more" i muttered the last part quietly but from reborn's smirk i guess he herd me.

"No way! i thought you at least fifteen s-sorry about that but we also go there so i guess we'll help you for the first few days right guys?" Tsuna looked a bit happy though also a bit scared to but it was nice to know that i look younger then i already am, so i just smile at him to let him know that there's no hard feelings to what he said.

"i don't mind Tsuna, hey Sora do you play baseball?"

"if the tenth says so then i will follow him anywhere!" as he said this he did a perfect 90 degree angle bow, not bad

"No i don't play baseball the one time i did i ended up sending the person who catches the ball if you miss it to the hospital because i threw it too hard so sorry but i ten to stay away from sports not because i can't do but because there's a high possibility that someone will get sent to the hospital and i don't want that so i steer clear of sports i hope you can understand Yamamoto-san" As i was saying this i remembered what happened that day three years ago...

...

3 years ago flashback

"_Hey throw the ball I've been waiting for ages, hurry up will you Sora!"_

_"i don't think i should do this i don't know how to hold back my strength yet and i don't want to hurt you!"_

_"What you think I'm weak I'll show you!"_

_Sigh "Don't say i didn't warn you!"_

_"Oi don't get too cocky I'm still here you know and i wont let your ball get through me this time!"_

_The ball was thrown and all was silent then a bone shattering scream was heard._

_"Somebody call an ambulance quickly!" _

_"Oh My Gosh, is he going to be ok?"_

_"i told him! i told him but he didn't listen to me!" i told them but it still didn't stop all the insults coming my way _

_"Get lost freak!"_

_"Your horrible! How could you do that to him!"_

_"You should just go die!"_

_2 weeks later and all of the insults didn't stop in fact they got worst and worst, and then it was found out later that he wouldn't be able to play baseball ever again and it was all my fault..._

End of Flashback

...

Yamamoto's smile faltered a bit then completely dropped, he looked very serous right now and it scared me a bit. The next thing he did was totally unexpected he pulled me into a hug and said everything is ok and that i shouldn't blame myself for what happened to that boy. He let go after a minute and had a big smile on his face which just made me want to smile like that. The looks on Tsuna's and Gokudera's face's were priceless but i could see sympathy in their eyes, even Reborn looked a bit sad but it was hard to really tell with that fedora covering his eyes.

"Thank you"

"No problem but don't blame yourself for that ok."

"Ok, oh by the way were is the school that i will be going to?" I've been wondering this ever since Reborn mentioned it earlier

"Don't worry Dame-Tsuna will show you tomorrow, I'm sure that your tired from your long flight and you must get up early tomorrow so we will go for now oh and be ready by 7:30 ok" Reborn said as he jumped from the fence to Tsuna's shoulder. "Yeah that's fine with me I'll see you all tomorrow, oh and before i forget I'm not really a morning person so if i seem different don't worry about it kay, bye" After i finish i walked into my house and waved to them as they left.' Well tomorrow is probably going to be the worst day or maybe one of the worst days of my life, well one thing that's defiantly gonna happen is the grumpy me is going to make an appearance yay... not.'

...

The next day

I woke up at 6:00 and i was not happy at all in fact i was so grumpy that i ended up braking four plates and two cups, it just goes to show that some people can be very clumsy when they are grumpy or maybe that's just me... hmm i wonder.

I was stomping around my house in some black jeans and a purple t-shirt with some clouds on it when the doorbell went, it was probably Tsuna and co. So i went to the door and opened it with a bit of force and stared at them with a cold glare. They all shivered a bit but regained their stance "What time is it?" i ask with a semi cold voice.

"Ha ha it's about five to eight why?" i could tell he was a bit nervous but i could careless when I'm like this "Doesn't matter give me a sec to get a jacket on" I left the door open so they could come in to have a look at my house while i go and get my blue jacket and come back down the stairs again. "Y-you r-ready?" i was a little more awake now so i softened my glare a bit and nodded.

The walk to the high school was nice and quite like it should be in the mornings and there was a nice breeze today as well, in Italy well were lived in Italy there was never any peace or even a small breeze because the air was always filled with the sent of blood and rotting flesh, but here it has not seen blood or bodies and that's what makes it nice I'm glad I came here.

The walk didn't last long but we neared some gates and i could here Tsuna mutter something about being 'Bitten To Death' if they were late or something like that but i was too busy looking around to even bother with small details like that. I was rudely brought out of my own little world when a voice called from in front of us said something i never thought I'd here.

"Herbivore's you are crowding I'll bite you to death"

...

A/N: Please Review this time I'll be waiting ^-^


End file.
